We Meet Again
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: My first ever Romance fic! It's Ash/Duplica! When Ash returns home to Pallet, he meets up with Duplica and wants to tell her how he really feels. This is for all Ash/Duplica fans!


Disclaimers:  
    Repeat after me... I don't own Pokémon. I don't own Pokémon. I don't own... There. That oughta keep them lawyers from Nintendo and the WB away from me!! You know the drill.

Notes From Mario Alvarado:  
    Hello, readers. I'm taking a small break from my Pokémon/Formula One fanfic to take care of this fanfic that has been on the back burner of my mind. I know that this is my first ever attempt at writing a Pokémon romance fanfic, or any romance fic as a matter of fact!! I know that this kind of plot has been done better, so please don't blame me for trying to make the jump into romance fics. This takes 7 years after Pokémon started and is entirely in Ash's P.O.V. If you want to know how old Ash and Duplica are in this, they are both 17. Oh... if you're an Ash/Misty lover or AAML fan, you're looking in the wrong place. This is for all you Ash and Duplica fans or Imiteshippers out there!!! I'm one of them.

We Meet Again...

    The town of Pallet was already a winter wonderland with at least 2 feet of snow blanketing everything. Some of the houses had freshly made snowmen outside and snow forts created for snowball fights, evidence of the kids having fun whenever some new snow arrives. For some reason, Pallet Town becomes much more magnificent and beautiful in winter. With the snow covering everything in some odd majestic way, visitors are awed sometimes in its mysterious winter beauty. Pallet is still a small town with Professor Oak's Lab and a few houses here and there, but a bunch of new houses, a new Pokémon Center, Poké Marts and group of stores was making the once sleepy town come alive. For me and my Pokémon, today is sort of a homecoming.

    "I can't wait to return home to Pallet! Mom is going to be so surprised to see me without Brock and Misty." I said as my long time buddy, Pikachu and I headed for my home to stay with Mom for a few weeks. Misty, Brock and I decided to go back to our homes to spend time with their families just for the hell of it, before all of us joined up once again to make my return to the Pokémon League in 2 months. I have actually grown up a lot as a trainer and as a person ever since I started my Pokémon journey at the age of 10. I'm now 17 years old and I still wear that battered Pokémon League Cap, which covers my messy, spiky black hair that has become my own personal trademark as of late. My blue sleeveless jacket is now gone, replaced by a new black jean jacket, which was the same color of my new black jeans. I picked these up in a shop on one of the Orange Islands last year. Also gone were my green gloves, now replaced with blue gloves that have thunderbolt designs on the back of the hands. I bought these at the Johto League 5 months ago. Physically, I have grown taller. My height now 6'2" and I tower over a lot of people. Add the fact that a lot of girls have been hitting on me because I'm working out a lot and I'm developing some muscles and they think I'm cute. I'm not as dumb as I used to be, but some of that denseness is still there. It only comes out once in a while during a fun time. Pikachu is still the same Pokémon that I met a long time ago, but she's twice as big from the excellent training I've put her through. Pikachu is the strongest Pikachu out there and can easily beat a group of powerful Raichus at once. Once I got to my home, I noticed that Mom, nor Mr. Mime were inside.

    [Looks like they must be out doing some errands. I don't see them inside.] Pikachu said, looking through the windows of the small home.

    "Well, if they are out... let's stop by Prof. Oak's place and see what's up." I said and Pikachu agreed. We made their way to Oak Laboratory when I thought I saw something catch my eye. Before I could stop and see what it was, it was gone. After a few seconds passed, I just shrugged my shoulders and resumed the walk to the Lab. Upon entrance and stomping off the snow from my sneakers, I was greeted by Muk, who smothered me with his usual affection.

    "Hi, Muk. I'm happy to see you too!! You can get off me now!!" I said as I tried to get away from Muk,

    "Muk, how many times has the Professor told you not to smother people whenever they come over?!" A voice called out and Muk reluctantly got off of me and was recalled into its Poké Ball. After getting up, I saw who my savior was.

    "Hey, Tracey. Long time no see." I said as Tracey and I shook hands. The Pokémon watcher who is also Professor Oak's assistant, hasn't changed his appearance that much ever since we met 5 years ago. He still wears that ridiculous pink headband, but he cut his spiky hair, in favor of a hairstyle that is more manageable and doesn't get in his way during experiments. Tracey has also gotten rid of those shorts of his. He now wears a normal pair of blue jeans. He's a bit taller than me, standing around 4 inches higher. Besides these changes, Tracey Sketchit is still the same person I met in the Orange Archipelago those years ago.

    "Hi, Ash. What brings you and Pikachu here? And where are Brock and Misty?" Tracey asked,

    "Brock and Misty are with their families for a while. That's why I'm back in Pallet. I've got a month to burn until I go back to the Pokémon League in two months." I answered,

    "Well, Ash. Why don't you make yourself at home. Your Mom is here with Mr. Mime, helping Prof. Oak with some reorganization work. It's my turn to check on the Pokémon." Tracey said,

    "I was wondering why Mom wasn't home." I said as Tracey, Pikachu and I made our way into the lab, where Prof. Oak, Mr. Mime and my mother Delia Ketchum, were busy reorganizing some of the Professor's notes and getting rid of some old stuff that the Professor had.

    "I wrote this report 15 years ago. I already transferred this to my computer. Toss it. This report is recent, thanks to Gary and Ash giving me some info on this subject." Prof. Oak said as he was looking at every report about human and Pokémon relationships he has ever written, as well as some more recent reports on evolution. I didn't know he wrote that many reports.

    "Say, Professor. What about the reports in this box? The one covered in dust?" Mom asked as Mr. Mime finished dusting off the box. Prof. Oak took a look inside and took out some papers.

    "These reports date back 30 years. Each one of these in here are already copied and saved on my computer. You can toss this whole Box, Delia." Prof. Oak said as he placed the old reports back in the box and Mr. Mime took the box and tossed it into the trash. The box nearly missed hitting me in the head as Tracey and Pikachu ducked for cover.

    "Hey!! **Watch it!!!** You should put up a sign that says, "incoming boxes flying!" I said out loud. Prof. Oak, Mom and Mr. Mime stopped working and saw me standing next to Tracey. The group didn't say anything until Mom got up and the two of us shared a nice mother/son hug.

    "Ash! What are you doing here?!! And where's Misty and Brock?" Mom asked as she pulled away from my embrace,

    "Let's just say that Brock and Misty are with their families for awhile and I wanted to come home. That's about it." I answered,

    "Well, Ash. Nice to see you again. And great timing. I'm doing some reorganizing in the lab, getting rid of these reports that have been stacked up. Since Tracey is busy handling the Pokémon, we're short on help." Prof. Oak said,

    "We'll help. Right Pikachu?" I asked my Pokémon friend,

    [Can do!! Let's get this mess cleaned up!!] Pikachu said enthusiastically and the group got back to work.

~~~~~~~

    4 hours later, Prof. Oak's reorganization was complete and it was time to pry some answers out of me, while enjoying some snacks. Mom was asking most of the questions, avoiding the question about me changing my you-know-whats every day. She knows that I do every day. But, that question still makes me embarrassed every time.

    "Mom, everybody needs to be alone every once in a while. Brock and Misty knew that and agreed to head back to Pewter and Cerulean a few days ago. Before I came here from Viridian, I called them both to see if the shock of me not being around them is still there." I answered one of Mom's questions, asking me why I was alone without Brock and Misty.

    "And let me guess... Misty wants out of the gym where her sisters are torturing her do death?" Mom asked,

    "Not this time. Misty said that Daisy, Lily and Violet were happy to have her back home. And the fussing about her being the runt in the family is nonexistent. Although her sisters are a bit jealous of Misty, because all the guys have started hitting on her a lot these days." I answered,

    "And what about Brock?" Mom asked again,

    "Brock is happy to be surrounded with his brothers and sisters. It reminded him of what was his life before he met me. He said it's easier handling his siblings with his dad around." I answered,

    "Man, Ash!! You've seen a lot of different Pokémon in Johto, haven't you?!! There's a lot here!!" Tracey said as he looked at my PokéDex to see what Pokémon I have spotted during my journeys,

    [That's an understatement, Tracey.] Pikachu said as he munched on a cookie,

    "I had a ton of adventures in Johto, Tracey. You would have gone into a coma, trying to sketch all those Pokémon I've seen." I said as I laughed a bit,

    "Well, Ash. Since you're back home for a while, I'll make you and your Pokémon a giant dinner when you get back home. I bet you and the Professor have a lot of things to talk about, so Mimey and I will head to the store to get some food." Mom said as said goodbye to everybody and left the place with Mr. Mime following behind. Tracey excused himself to check up on a pair of Pidgeottos, leaving Prof. Oak and me in total silence for a few minutes.

    "Ash, when do you think my grandson Gary will be coming by?" Prof. Oak asked, breaking the silence.

    "I talked to him on the phone a few minutes before I entered Pallet. He said he was at the Celadon Pokémon Center and would be here before the day ended. His Umbreon got sick and Gary wanted to make sure she was all right." I answered. Gary and I have been hated rivals for years, but that started to turn around at the Johto League competition 5 months ago. It was the 2nd Johto League competition for the both of us. Gary and I fought our way up to the Final Four where we faced off each other for a spot in the Finals. Our Pokémon fought with a lot of ferocity before my Pokémon fell to Gary's Pokémon in the end. Gary moved onto the Finals and lost the Championship Match to a woman from New England. After the league, the two of us had a long talk and buried their rivalry and became friends again. Most of the time. We still argue, but it doesn't get as bad as it was been in the past. Just seconds after I told the Professor, 18-year-old Gary Oak walked in the room. His head was covered in snow and he took out a Friend Ball and his Umbreon appeared, healthy and ready to battle.

    "Hey, Ash. Hello, Gramps!! Man, was it snowing out there!! I looked like a snowman walking out there!!" Gary said as he sat down and took a bunch of cookies and stuffed them in his mouth. Umbreon hopped onto the seat next to Gary.

    "So, Gary. How's May doing? Ash said you paid her a visit to her place in the Orange Islands a week ago." Prof. Oak said as Gary downed the cookies with some milk,

    "Sure did. May and her husband are just fine and have finished moving into their new home in Olivine City. They wanted me to stay for a few days, but I told them I'd rather keep you company this year." Gary answered as Umbreon sat on his lap,

    "Oh, that's nice. Anything new from your journey?" Prof. Oak asked,

    "Just got beat by a 16-year-old kid from New England 3 days ago. I didn't know that people from other parts of the world are training Pokémon." Gary said,

    "Well, Pokémon is becoming big in New England. Ever since Team Rocket set up a base there and the FBI captured them, Pokémon has become popular real fast. I'll go check on Tracey for a second. Be right back. And no fighting you two." Prof. Oak said as he got up from his seat and headed for the lab. Both Gary and I were silent for a minute until Gary spoke up. He knew that I was thinking about something serious by the obvious look on my face.

    "Still thinking about what you accidentally heard from Misty's conversation with Duplica?" Gary asked. All I did was just nod. 2 months ago, I accidentally overheard Misty talk with Duplica at a Pokémon gathering in Olivine City. The Ditto trainer told Misty that she was tired of being alone a lot. Even though Duplica, who was 17, just like me, has Ditto and Mini-Dit, she wanted to have a boyfriend in her life. Actually, she wanted me as her boyfriend. That silly little crush she had has grown a lot since we met in Johto a few years ago. I must admit that Duplica was matured and developed into a beautiful young woman and I just kept blushing every time I saw her. Misty wanted to tell Duplica that she wasn't dating me at all, but for some reason Duplica didn't see it that way. Her mind was set that Misty and I was a couple, when we were not. Duplica then ran away from Misty with her heart broken and me with a lot of things on my mind. Boy, how I wished I could have went up to her and proved her wrong. Deep down inside my heart, I really do care about Duplica.

    "Do you think I can handle a relationship when I'm still trying to become a Pokémon Master? I mean, I'm 17. Am I actually ready?" I asked, unsure of taking on a real relationship at my age.

    "I don't know, Ash. You'll just have to find that out for yourself when the time comes. You never know. It might come when you least expect it." Gary said and the familiar silence took over the two of us. But I know that what Gary said is right.

~~~~~~~

    The Pokémon Center in Pallet had a few Pokémon trainers having their Pokémon checked by Nurse Joy before heading home. Usually the place would be packed, but not today. One of the many rooms in the Center was taken, a lot of other trainers headed to their homes or went elsewhere to relax before the Pokémon League got underway. The person inside the lone room was Duplica, the Ditto trainer who still has that crush on me. Thinking that Misty and I were together, she wanted to see me one last time, to get some closure for her broken heart. She actually followed me to Pallet and almost let herself get caught earlier in the day when I thought somebody was following me.

    "Ash. I can't get you out of my mind. Why did I wait so long to tell you? Why didn't I tell you how I felt about you? After I find and talk to you tomorrow, that's it. I'm forcing you out of my heart for good." Duplica whispered to herself as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes. This crush has been tearing herself up inside. Ditto and Mini-Dit couldn't understand why she was so sad and tried everything to cheer her up, but to no avail.

    The morning arrived in Pallet Town and I was wide-awake. Mom made a giant dinner for my Pokémon and I. Pikachu, Bayleef, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Noctowl and my new Pokémon Espeon, all enjoyed Mom's cooking. The rest of the night was spent telling Mom all the adventures I've had with Misty and Brock in Johto, as well as my "war" with Gary at the Johto League. I was already dressed and went outside for some fresh, cold air. The snow has finally stopped falling and all of Pallet has been blanketed with more snow from yesterday. I was wondering if anything is going to happen today. But then, I started to become a little cold from being outside.

    "Man, it's cold. Why did I want to go out in the morning?" I said to myself and went back inside the house as Mom got up to make breakfast. When she came down the stairs, she was surprised to see me up at this hour.

    "Ash, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Mom asked. She wasn't used to seeing me up at 8 in the morning. I rarely ever got up that early before, even before I started my Pokémon journey.

    "I just felt like getting up. That's all." I answered. Actually, I was thinking about Duplica again. And what she said to Misty that day.

    "Anyway. Now that you're up, I'm make breakfast." Mom said as the two of us went into the kitchen to make breakfast. The rest of the morning went by without incident, but a very happy and playful Bayleef tackled me in the snow and Cyndaquil cooked Totodile well done after the Water Pokémon threw a snowball at Cyndaquil. After lunch, Mom asked me go into town to get some food for tomorrow night. Before I did, I stopped by Prof. Oak's place to get my Pokémon checked up while I did the shopping, much to Bayleef's displeasure. After remembering that Bayleef was already treated at a Pokémon Center before Pikachu and I arrived in Pallet, I decided to let her stay. I actually needed some help carrying all of the stuff that Mom wanted.

    "Damn, Bayleef. Mom must want the entire store!! Look at this list!! It's huge!" I said as I showed Bayleef my Mom's list,

    [She wants the entire store and then some. But, it's for a good reason. I've never had food that tasty before!! Your Mom sure knows how to cook, Ash.] Bayleef said,

    "You can say that again." I agreed. The store was now in sight when I heard someone call out my name. The voice rang a bell of remembrance in my head. "Huh? That voice sounds familiar. Could it be?" I asked myself as I turned around and saw Duplica, the Ditto trainer running towards Bayleef and I. Already, I was blushing a bit from how beautiful she has become. Sure, she still has her hair done up in those two ponytails, but I was just too busy staring into her lovely brown eyes.

    [Hey, Ash. I remember her!] Bayleef said, finally remembering the girl that I battled against a while ago. Duplica came to a stop and took a few minutes to catch her breath. This was something I didn't expect. A surprise visit from an old friend and a girl that I secretly care about.

    "Duplica?!! What a surprise!! What are you doing here in Pallet?!!" I asked surprised. Duplica finally caught her breath while not looking at Bayleef or me.

    "Um... Hi, Ash. So... how's everything? With..." Duplica was fighting with herself to get the right words out of her mouth, but it wasn't working. I knew that something was up and I wanted to find out.

    "With what? If you're asking how my Pokémon are, they're fine. I just sent them to Prof. Oak's place to be checked out." I said,

    "No, that's not what I meant? Where's Brock and Misty? Those two are always with you." Duplica said, noticing that I was by myself this time. Every person needed to be alone every once in a while.

    "Oh. Brock and Misty are with their families. So, that's why I'm alone. Everybody needs to be by themselves once in a while." I answered. Bayleef noticed that Duplica was on the verge of tears and I was starting to get concerned by that.

    "Misty. So, how's it going with you two?" She asked,

    "Misty and... I? What do you mean, Duplica? Misty and I have been close friends for years. If you're asking me if we're together as a couple, we're not. Misty and I have never even thought of being a couple. What made you think that? Bayleef here would nearly kill Misty if she hits me with that mallet of hers." I answered. Why would Duplica think Misty and I were dating? The two of us are like brother and sister. That's how close those we are.

    [**YEAH!!** Misty knows not to mess with Ash, unless she wants to get some Razor Leafs in the hair!!] Bayleef said, still showing some old jealousy she has had since she was Chikorita. Duplica was the one to be surprised, hearing that Misty and I weren't together. But, she couldn't tell me how she feels towards me.

    _I can't tell him! I just can't!! I'm sorry, Ash!!_ Duplica thought to herself and started to run away from me and Bayleef. I don't know if I did anything to upset her.

    "Duplica!! Wait!! I have something to tell you!!!" I yelled to her, but she didn't hear me. She was too busy trying to run from the one she wanted to be with. Soon, she was gone. Leaving Bayleef and I just standing there, trying to figure out what happened.

    [I don't know what happened. So, I'll shut up.] Bayleef said,

    "That's okay, Bayleef. Let's get the stuff Mom needs. Then, we'll try to find Duplica." I said as I tried to put her out of my mind for now,

    [Deal. Now, can we get in there?!! I'm freezing my leaf off!!] Bayleef said and I just gave a small laugh before going inside the store. I knew that I had to find Duplica and tell her how I really feel about her before it's too late. But first, I have to finish my Mom's shopping before I go girl chasing.

~~~~~~~

    Upon returning to the Pokémon Center in Pallet, Duplica just went into her room, locked it, collapsed on the bed and started to cry. She lost an opportunity to tell Ash she loved him. On the other hand, she knew she had a chance to get Ash, now knowing Misty and him weren't a couple!! Duplica didn't want to talk with anybody, but that didn't stop Ditto from coming out of its Poké Ball to confront her about her recent behavior.

    [Okay, Duplica. I want some answers!! Now, why are we doing here?] Ditto asked. Duplica didn't want to say the real reason why she's in Pallet, but gave up.

    "I wanted to see Ash." Duplica said bluntly as she tried to dry off her tears,

    [Ash? Isn't he dating Misty? Do you still have that crush on him?] Ditto asked, not knowing the real truth about Misty and I.

    "No. He told me he wasn't and they never will! And yes, I still have that crush on him." Duplica answered,

    [Well, now. If Ash and Misty aren't together, **go get him for yourself!!** You've wanted that boy for years!!] Ditto said, trying to get some confidence built up inside Duplica.

    "**I tried!!** But, I was too afraid to be rejected!!" Duplica shot back. She tried to get Ditto to drop the subject, but Ditto knew her all too well and wasn't about to let her give up on one of her dreams.

    [You're just denying the fact that you have been dreaming of being with Ash forever. Duplica, this is your chance to finally have Ash Ketchum in your life!!! So, take it and don't run away!!!] Ditto said. That was all she wrote. Duplica knew that Ditto was right. She was real close to getting me all to herself. Now, she was convinced that now was the time.

    "You're right, Ditto. I won't run away. I'm going to get Ash Ketchum and I'm going to make him mine!" Duplica said as she recalled Ditto into its Poké Ball and exited her room in the Pokémon Center. As she rounded the corner, Gary was behind her taking a sip from a water fountain. He accidentally overheard Duplica saying she was going to snag me for herself.

    "Huh? Are you trying to find Ash Ketchum?" Gary asked Duplica, which made her gasp slightly. She was praying that nobody heard her say that. When she turned around, she looked into the face of Gary.

    "What? Did I say that I was looking for Ash Ketchum? No, of course not! It just slipped out, that's all." Duplica said, trying to make up any excuse to get Gary away from her. Gary on the other hand, wasn't buying it. He saw right through her lie.

    "If you want to see Ash, I'm meeting him sometime today. Why don't you wait here for him? He'll be here soon." Gary said. Duplica thought about his offer for a minute before giving up and accepting.

    Bayleef and I returned home a few hours after our really meeting with Duplica. It took a bit longer than I planned, but we were glad when we made it back. I decided to give Bayleef a break and recalled her into her Poké Ball. Mom said that she didn't need my help for the rest of the day, so I decided to get my Pokémon from Prof. Oak's and try to find Duplica. Actually, Gary and I were supposed to meet up at the lab to do some Pokémon catching up in Viridian, but Mom said he came by the house and told him that I was busy with her errands. So, she told me that Gary would be waiting for me at the Pallet Pokémon Center. With Pikachu on my head and my Pokémon ready, I headed for the Pokémon Center. If I knew Gary, he would be there just lounging around with Umbreon, having a snack, talking to some trainers and watching some Jerry Springer until I made my grand entrance.

    [So, Ash. What's the plan for the rest of the day?] Pikachu asked,

    "Well, Gary and I are planning to do a little Pokémon catching in Viridian. And I want to find Duplica while we are at it." I answered,

    [Duplica's here in Pallet? Now that's news to me, Ash. So, what did she want?] Pikachu asked,

    "Bayleef and I ran into her while I was doing Mom's shopping. She wanted to say something to me, but she ran off crying. So, I have to find her again and let her tell me what she wanted to say." Ash answered,

    [That's good enough for me, Ash. I haven't seen her in years. Let's go.] Pikachu said as I made the short walk to the center. As soon as I even got inside, the TV in the center was tuned onto the Jerry Springer show. For some odd reason, the Nurse Joy in charge of this Pokémon Center enjoys watching that crap. Everybody in the Center was around the TV and they all watched as these two fat women battled for a really skinny guy who loves to sleep with fish and is gay. I spotted Gary laughing his ass off on the floor and next to him was Duplica. She looked like she didn't want to be here. Seconds later, Gary stopped laughing and picked himself up off the ground.

    "Hey, Ash. Took you long enough to get here." Gary said as he dusted himself off,

    "Sorry about that. My Mom made me get everything from the store." I answered,

    "Well, better late than never. Oh, Ash. We got some company for our little expedition." Gary said as he pointed to a blushing Duplica. She didn't even make eye contact with me and I didn't even look at her. Gary just smirked a bit at the scene. He must have known about my crush on Duplica and vice versa.

    _Those two aren't going to make it through this trip without telling each other how they really feel. To make sure of this, I have a little plan._ Gary thought to himself as Duplica and I were still blushing. Gary grabbed both our arms and dragged us out of the Pokémon Center.

    "Let's get going, you two. Those Pokémon aren't going to be waiting for us." Gary said as the two of us protested being dragged when we can walk. Pikachu and Umbreon followed behind us, just wondering what Gary has planned. So, there goes my plan of finding her. Gary found her for me.

~~~~~~~

    Gary and I were supposed to go to the Viridian Forest to train our Pokémon, but he decided to train at Route 28, the area at the foot of Mt. Silver. There was some of the toughest Pokémon our there and worth a lot of experience, but one of the best Pokémon Centers is located before the entrance to Mt. Silver. I thought Gary was crazy, but to some people Route 28 is a perfect place for romantic couples to be alone. That is what I heard from the grapevine a while back. We stopped at this ridge overlooking the Pokémon Center and I must admit, it was very beautiful and Duplica thought so too.

    "Wow. It's so beautiful, romantic even. It's almost perfect for a couple to get way from it all." Duplica said as she looked at the scenery. Secretly, she wished that Gary would snag Pikachu away from me and disappear for a while, so me and her can be alone. Gary thought he saw something down the lane and snagged Pikachu off my head.

    "Come on, Pikachu!! I just spotted a Rapidash down there!!" Gary said as he ran down the path, carrying Pikachu in his arms and Umbreon following behind. This was all part of his plan to get Duplica and I alone.

    [A Rapidash? I didn't see one.] Pikachu said,

    "I know that. I just wanted to get those two lovebirds alone." Gary said, telling his plan to Pikachu.

    [You knew also?!!] Pikachu asked surprised,

    "Sure did." Gary said. They were way out of my sight as I turned around and saw Duplica being a little uncomfortable being alone with me. I was secretly thanking Gary for taking Pikachu and following that Rapidash he thought he saw. The two of us didn't saw anything for a long time. So, I decided to speak first.

    "Duplica... why did you run away from me before I had the chance to tell you what was on my mind?" I asked,

    "I don't know. I don't have an answer to that." Duplica answered, not knowing the real answer to that herself.

    "Why did you burst out in tears when I told you that Misty and I weren't together?" I asked again. I just had to know why Duplica was so emotional to me today.

    "I just thought that you two looked so perfect together, that's all. It was all a shock to hear that you two aren't together." She said quietly,

    "Oh, sorry. But honestly, there was something I wanted to tell you. And... I'm afraid that you might run off again." I said as I looked at the setting sun at Mt. Silver,

    "Well... I won't run off this time, Ashy." Duplica said as she smiled a bit after calling me by that pet name she always uses. The tension eased up a bit and this was the moment of truth. I was going to take it.

    "2 months ago when you and Misty were talking, I slightly overheard you talking about me. You were saying that you were tired of being alone and wanted a boyfriend in your life. Namely me." I said as I started my story, not even once looking at Duplica. "This was a shock for me. I knew you had this silly little crush on me when we first met years ago, but I thought it would die away. Boy, was I proved wrong that day. I actually have a confession to make to you, Duplica." I said as I looked at her for a moment. The look on her face was pure shock. Shocked of hearing about her crush on me, also her desire of having me in her life. She was about to speak, but I continued what I had to say. "Since that day, I dreamed about you and it's taken me a long time to say this to you." I stopped. Duplica's eyes were watering up as she wiped the tears away. There were a million emotions going through her right there.

    _Oh, Ash. Please say that you love me... I've wanted this day to come forever._ Duplica thought to herself as I let out a small sigh. This was it.

    "I love you, Duplica. I want to be with you and only you." I said, finally confessing my love for her right there. Her tears flowed from here eyes as she looked at me.

    "Ash... I've dreamed about you saying that to me for years." Duplica cried as she ran into my arms. I held her close to me as she let out some tears of joy. Seconds later, she looked up at me. "I love you, Ash Ketchum." She said. And with that, I lowered my head to hers and after what seemed like an eternity, our lips made contact in a kiss that the two of us have been longing to have forever. Duplica wanted to make our kiss more passionate, so she took it a step further by shoving her tongue through my lips. I quickly got the idea let her tongue curl around mine for a few periods of tonsil hockey. Seems like all of our worries vanished into thin air as soon as the two of us finally confessed our deepest secrets to each other. Duplica and I continued our kiss, oblivious to the outside world around us.

    Or at least I thought so...

~~~~~~~

    Gary looked at the two of us making out from a secret place nearby. He had a big smile on his face, as did Pikachu. His plan to get the two of us alone worked flawlessly. Duplica and I were too absorbed in each other to notice them below us, watching on.

    "Well, Ash. You did something right this time. Way to go, buddy." He said quietly. Pikachu was so overjoyed, she just wanted to shout out. And she did.

    [**YAY!!** Ash and Duplica are finally together!!!] Pikachu yelled out cheerfully. She was so overjoyed that she yelled out too loudly and Duplica and I heard her. The two of us broke our kiss and were blushing. Actually, I was mad that Gary and Pikachu were spying on us. Duplica was embarrassed by the thought of my rival turned friend and my favorite Pokémon watching us make out.

"**GARY!!! PIKACHU!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING SPYING ON US?!!!**" I yelled out angrily as I tried to hide my blushing face. How dare he and Pikachu spy on me with my new girlfriend?!! Duplica on the other hand, knew how to calm me right down.

    "Oh, let's just forget about them Ashy... and let's get back to us." Duplica said seductively as she wrapped her arms around me and I leaned in and kissed her passionately. Soon, all my worries about Gary and Pikachu were gone. Hell, I wouldn't care if the whole Pokémon League watched us kissing. All I care right now is having Duplica in my arms, holding her and not letting go. As for Duplica, her dream of catching me as her boyfriend has come true.

The End

Well, that's it. My first ever Imiteshipping romance fic. One that is not an AAMRN!!! I hope that all you Ash/Duplica fans out there enjoyed this little piece. It took me over 3 months to write up. It's hard for me to write up romance fanfics, unlike my Ash Ketchum: F1 Driver fic, which is mostly action. But, this won't be the last Pokémon romance fic I will ever write!! I have a few more in the works!! I can't just make up action stories all the time!!

I know I'm going to get flamed by all the Ash/Misty lovers all over the world for this. So, bring it on!! Send all flames to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com, where I will read each one and laugh at them!! If you did like this Ash/Duplica fic, please read and review. To all those AAML fans... (blows raspberry)

Mario Alvarado  
3/19/2003  
**Write More Ash/Duplica Romance Fics, People!!!! Let The Revolution Begin!!!**


End file.
